


Home Sweet Home (or not...)

by TheMalecShipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Comforting Alec, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalecShipper/pseuds/TheMalecShipper
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on a surprise trip to somewhere Alec has wanted to go, and even though Magnus had made up his mind on it. It might not be so easy to follow through with.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting my fanfictions so I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, English is not my mother toungue. So there might be mistakes.

Alec was getting bored. He didn't know where they were going, and they had been on the plane for hours now and the small uncomfortable seats weren't helping. Magnus had just told him to get some time of work and his passport. All he knew except that was that they were going to switch plane soon. He looked over at his boyfriend who was snoring with his head on the window when the captain interrupted Magnus' snoring.  
"We will be landing in 15 minutes so please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt"  
This didn't make Magnus wake up. So Alec took it into his own hands to wake up his boyfriend.

"Magnus" he whispered just as he gave him a kiss to his cheek. " you need to wake up, we are about to land." Magnus just groaned, "shhh, not yet" Magnus said in denial.  
But he had to wake up so Alec tried waking him up with something else.

"Omg! Magnus! The airport lost you glitter!" Alec faked but he couldn't even finish saying glitter as his boyfriend shot up from his seat.

"But. What? How? We aren't even off the plane yet" he said with a quite confused look and Alec just couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Babe. I'm sorry, I just had to get you up somehow and you weren't responding. We are about to land." He said trying not to laugh, not so successfully. The fear in Magnus face disappeared and replaced with a clear bitch face against his boyfriend. He sat down and fastened his seatbelt.

"Why am I with you? You're mean." Magnus said and pouted.

"You're with me because you looooove me!" Alec said and snuggled up against his boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Magnus said and kissed Alec on his forehead.

When they landed and got off the plane, Magnus had started forgiving Alec. They started walking to gate C11 but as they walked Alec saw something he really wanted to buy for Magnus, as a surprise.

"Mag, could you go to the gate without me? I just need to go to the bathroom." Alec tried,

"Oh, no I'll wait for you babe, there is a shop just around the corner. I'll buy us something to eat." He said and went to the store with the initials AH.

Alec quickly snuck in to the other shop grabbed the item and payed. He shoved it in his suitcase, witch Magnus had packed and he had no idea what was in. He returned to Magnus who was just finished buying a sandwich and water.

"So, should we go?" He asked.

"Yes, beautiful" he said and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss to his lips.

"Well aren't you just lovely, what made you so happy?" Magnus said as he smiled and they started walking through a long corridor with different gates to the left and right.

"Not what, who. You" Alec said and interviewed their fingers but turned around looking at one of the gates "Isn't that our gate? C11 right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Magnus said and sat down at the gate.

"That's okey babe."

They didn't have to wait long. Since Magnus had another surprise, he had bought first class tickets on this plane, since it was overnight. They could board first and settle down in their room... yes they had a room. With a bed and a TV, very nice.  
"Magnus... this is too much." Alec said in his panicked state.

"It's not to much. I'm spoiling you. You and I have never gotten a real break since our holiday after we got together. So enjoy it and don't think about the institute. Izzy has that covered" he said and opens a door to their private bathroom. "Now, I'll go ask for some champagne and you go in there and change in to your pyjamas that is in the two paper pages along with other stuff." Then he left.

Alec just sat there processing what was happening at first but then chose to go into the bathroom after he grabbed the item he had earlier bought for Magnus. He closed and locked the bathroom door. He saw a small toilet and faucet along with the two paper bags Magnus told him about. He shoved his gift for Magnus in one of them and picked out the pyjamas from the other. He put on the pyjamas, which was very comfortable and warm. When he stepped out of the bathroom Magnus was back and was laying on the bed.

"Well hello cutie" Magnus said and jumped out of bed to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss didn't last long as Alec broke it off to see Magnus' sweet pout.

"Don't pout baby, you'll get more kisses. But first change into pyjamas and don't forget to put everything on. And I mean everything." Alec said and pushed his boyfriend into the bathroom with a smirk.

"Okey?..."he just said. A few moments passed when Alec heard a laugh followed by the bathroom door being opened. Magnus stood there his pyjama shirt and underwear, and holding a pair of black boxer briefs with the text "TAKEN" he just laughed and threw himself at Alec. They fell back onto the bed and Magnus kissed Alec with such force and love. "Oh yes I am!" Magnus whispered between kisses. They continued kissing until the plane was going to take of and they had to get into their seats.

Magnus had at last but on the underwear and his pants and they had been sipping champagne, watching a movie and cuddling. When the movie was finished and neither of them were feeling like sleeping. They were just staring at each other.

"Do you want to sleep?" Alec asked and looked at Magnus who was just closing the curtains.

"No. But I was thinking we could play a game of truth or strip? What do you think?" Magnus said with his usual smirk.

"I guess... sure why not." Alec said and they sat on the bed facing each other. Alec kissed Magnus but pulled back to quickly for Magnus' taste. "I'll give you an easy start, or I hope it will be easy. Do you love me?"

"Hmmmm..." Magnus joked and got a weak punch to his arm. They both laughed. "Of course I do dummy, my turn. What was the first think you looked at when you first met me?"

Alec started blushing like crazy. He does not know what to answer to that "Alec? Why are you having difficulties answering that?" Magnus said as he put his finger under Alec chin to get eye contact with his boyfriend. "Umm... yes well. No? Can I just take of my shirt?" Alec said and Magnus couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Sure." Alec did just that. "Was it really that bad Alexander?"

"Yes, now shut up about it. My turn. What was the first thing you noticed about me? Physically speaking." Alec asked and was expecting a cheese answer as 'your beautiful blue eyes' but that wasn't what he got.

"Your ass." Just straight out, wasn't even shy about it. He pushed Alec down on the bed and grabbed his hips. "Can you blame me? It looks so good, I could just take a bite.” He flips Alec over and bites down on his lovers butt. Alec gives of a moan of surprise. “And it gives me something to hold on to when we are out and about."

"God Magnus." Alec said, blushing extremely. Magnus attacked his lips again. This time with more of enthusiasm and want. "What about the game?" Alec asked as Magnus was about to pull of Alec's pants. "Fuck the game!" He just said and started kissing his neck. "Fuck me instead" Alec said as a joke.

"With honour"

Alec's pants were of fast and he hurried to get Magnus out of his. They had got under the covers and they were only wearing underwear.  
"I wanna fuck you" Magnus said with so much need and want in his voice it made Alec think he would cum right there on the spot.

"You will, but first I need to go to the bathroom" Alec said and was about to get up but was stopped by Magnus' strong arms. Magnus got on top ouch Alec and held him down.

"Again? Didn't you go when you changed into your pyjamas?" He asked and Alec nodded. He explained how he hadn't had time to shower and clean himself up as he normally did before a night where he expected to bottom. "Babe, please. I can do that with magic. Please.. I need you. Now." Alec could hear the urgency in Magnus' voice and he just nodded. Magnus snapped his fingers and they continued kissing.

"Off" Alec said and tugged at Magnus' underwear "Now". Magnus was happy to oblige and pushed his underwear down leaving him butt naked. Alec still had his underwear on but that was going to change soon.

Magnus broke their kiss and closed the curtain and checked his phone. It was half past midnight but that wasn't going to stop him, they could sleep when they got off the plane. Magnus threw himself back at Alec. Kissing down his neck, to his collar bone and gave it a small bite. He continued down further to his boyfriends abs and waist, taking his time enjoying the sweet warm skin between his lips. It didn't take long for Magnus to get Alec out of his underwear and getting him under the covers.

"Magnus" Alec said and he didn't have to say more for Magnus to understand to keep going and speed up a bit. "Lube." Magnus conjured some heated lube so that he could play a bit more with his boyfriend.

He took the bottle into his hand an flipped the cap open to pour a small about onto his fingers. He reached behind Alec and spread his cheeks with his non lubed fingers. He teased Alec's rim, this just made Alec whimper and give Magnus a look of annoyance.

"Magnus, come on. Please I nee-" but he was cut short as the lube started heating up and simultaneously Magnus pushed in a finger to his boyfriend, finding his prostate immediately. "OH! Magnuusss. Couldn't have given me a heads up on the heated lube?" He asked but Magnus just grinned.

Magnus added a second finger with his thrusts but Alec still wasn't pleased. He added a third and when he was about to add a fourth Alec interrupted,

"Magnus, please... I'm ready. No more prep" and Alec didn't need to was this twist as he felt empty. Magnus had pulled out his fingers and was grabbing the lubes for the second time. He smeared on the lube in his penis and looked at Alec. They hadn't been using condoms neither of them had any disease and they where comfortable with it.

"How do you wanna do this?" Magnus asked since where the bed was located it was quite a small space between the mattress an the roof.

"Just, take me from the side." Magnus placed himself behind the shadowhunter and kissed Alec's neck to make sure Alec felt comfortable. "Please Magnus."

"Please what?" Magnus teased. He grabbed the non heated lube from his bad next to the bed. This was going to get heated enough without the extra heat from the lube.  
"What do you want Alec? Tell me." He kissed the back of Alec's head, waiting for an answer.

"Please Magnus get to it" Alec turned his head to his boyfriend as he usually did when he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. Magnus just gave him a waiting look. "Fine. Please Magnus. Fuck me. Kiss me. Now!" Magnus looked pleased and kissed his boyfriend. Alec made a pleased noice and placed his hand on his boyfriends ass pushing him forwards. Continuing to beg his boyfriend to fuck him.

It didn't take long before Magnus smeared som lube on his dick and lined it up with Alecs hole. He slowly pushed in, to slowly in Alecs opinion. Alec pushed back his ass to get the much needed friction against his sweet spot. Magnus pushed the last bit in that Alec didn't succeed with.

"God you're tight!" Magnus moaned and Started thrusting into Alec.

Finally, Alec thought as he got what he needed and moaned loudly. It's good that their room had a door you could close, other ways everyone could probably hear their moans. "F-faster, haaarder" Alec moaned. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

"I want to ride you" Alec said, that way he would be able to control the pace and how hard it was. Magnus gave Alec one hard thrust before slowing down. Which made Alec whine.

"What? If you want to ride me. Then we probably have to sit down in out seats because here you with just hit your head in the roof. Sounds good? Can I pull out so we can move?" Magnus explained.

"Fine, but hurry. I need you." Alec said and Magnus pulled out. Magnus moved to their seats, pulling up the armrests so that he could lay down on the seats. Giving Alec all the power.

Alec followed right after Magnus ad straddled Magnus hips. He grabbed Magnus cock and lifted his body up on Magnus. And sat down on Magnus dick. He gave a pleased noice and sat fully down, they both moaned and Alec lifted up again just to push down hard again. He started bouncing on Magnus and he rubbed perfectly on his prostate. "Alec, s-slow down. I. I'm close."

"Not yet Magnus." Alec didn't slow down, he needed that sweet friction. But Magnus was close. Alec feel how Magnus tensed up and was close to his release. Alec couldn't force Magnus to wait. Just before Alec was about to say he could come Magnus came. Deep inside of his boyfriend. Alec kept bouncing as Magnus came. Alec could feel Magnus becoming soft, he pulled of and layed down on the bed. After a few moments Magnus could move so he walked over to Alec and laid down on top of him. "I'm so sorry Alec, I haven't come that early in decades." He said and kissed down Alec's chest.

"It's okey. Just means it felt good"

"Of course it did. Have you seen that ass of yours how could that now feel good. Now let me make you feel as good." Magnus said and Alec wasn't about to say no to that. Magnus moved his hand to Alec's ass to stimulate his prostate while blowing him off. Just Magnus' fingers was amazing so when Magnus took Alec into his mouth he moaned so loud he wouldn't be surprised if someone heard. He started bobbing his head and his fingers pressed harder to his prostate. Alec's hands were in Magnus hair pushing him down and pulling up.

Alec was on the edge. He laid one of his hands on Magnus' shoulder to say that he was about to come. Magnus got more aggressive and it forced Alec over the edge and he came into Magnus' thought.

After a few minutes, Magnus had cleaned them of and helped Alec under the covers, Alec was totally gone. Good for him, they still had a few hours left, so he could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and final chapter. Might write more some day.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in 25 minutes so please turn you seats up and and open your curtains, thank you for choosing us to fly with and we hope to se you with us soon again."

Magnus and Alec both woke up. Magnus was laying snuggled up to his boyfriend, "Good morning" he said as he looked up at his boyfriend he cold see the horror in his eyes.

"What is it?" Magnus said and sat up, getting worried. Alec sat up and looked almost as if he was ready to cry. "Babe, what's going on?" But Alec didn't say anything "Alexander talk to me."

"I.. I fell asleep." Was all he said.

"Babe, you were tired, of course you fell asleep." Magnus moved closer to Alec cupping his face between his hands. "It's okay."

"No.. you just gave me the best time of my life and I just fell asleep. I didn't even say thanks or kiss you goodnight."

"It doesn't matter. You fell asleep, that is the only thank you I need. Seeing that what I did exhausted you so much must've proved that I did a good job." He said and straddled Alec's lap and kissed him. "Now come on, we need to get clothes on and take our seats. Then you'll find out where we are." Magnus got out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his other clothes.

They sat down in their seats, they were about to land so their seat belts were on.  
"Thank you" Alec said and kissed Magnus' cheek.

"What for? We aren't even there yet"

"For all of this, for taking me away, for this awesome time to this unknown place. But most, thank you for this beautiful man sitting next to me whom I love very much. God I'm getting cheesy." Alec said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Awww, well I like cheesiness. I love you to and the pleasure is all mine. Getting you all to myself for a week, how amazing isn't that?" They kept talking and the plane landed. When they had left the plane Magnus headed for the bathroom by the exit to fix his make up. Alec took the chance and went to the bathroom and then just enjoyed the view of his boyfriend doing his make up.

"So are you going to tell me where we are?" Alec asked as Magnus put down his make up bag in his suitcase.

"Yes, I will." They started walking to a cab, Magnus didn't say anything as they got into it to Alec. But said something in a language Alec didn't understand to the cab driver, the driver started driving. "First of. This trip won't just be for fun." He said and Alec made a confused face. Was it also for work? "I know that you have always wanted to know about my past, and even though I have opened up about a lot of things, it was never a thing I wanted to talk about. I trust you more than anyone in my entire life, I have never said any of the things I will tell you. So that's why, we are in Jakarta, Indonesia. Or as it was called Batavia. Aka where I was born." He went quiet.

"Seriously?! Omg Magnus. Thank you, for trusting me for this. I love you so much." He hugged Magnus, he was overwhelmed that here where his was is where the man of his life was born.

"After I moved away from here, many lifetimes ago. They took what was left of the house that I used to live in and renovated it to a house you can rent for a holiday. So that's where we are staying." (A/N: I know that this is not reasnoble for the time framme of Magnus´ life but lets just say it does)

Alec's eyes opens wide. "What? Really? Magnus, this is the best gift I could ever wish for but are you sure you will be comfortable with being back there? After all the things you told me, about your step father and the lake and-"

"Well, only one way to find out. And I have a certain brave shadowhunter by my side, so I think I'll manage." He said and lashed his head in Alec shoulder. "It isn't to far away, about 20 minutes I think." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and gave a firm squeeze.

The closer they got to the house the more Magnus tensed up. Alec didn't know how to calm him. So he decided to distract him and to show him that he is right there with him.

"Magnus." Was all Alec said. This made Magnus sit up, instead of laying on Alec's lap.

"Wha-" was all he could say before Alec leaned in and kissed him. He felt Magnus relax. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and with his hands he drew small circles on his back, just as he know Magnus loves. Magnus deepens the kiss, bringing some tongue into it, he wanted to think of something else than that he was going to the place he have had nightmares of all these years.

The cab pulled over and said something, Magnus answered and handed him some money. Alec opened the door and stepped out. He went to Magnus' side. He opened his door and saw his boyfriends eyes, he looked horrified. Alec took his hand as he stepped out. They took their bags and the cab drove of.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Mags, you look horrified." Alec said, he put down their bags in the small road.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to do this sometime, and I definitely don't want to do it alone. So when you mentioned that you wanted to see this, I went for it."

"Okey, as long as you want it. Just say if you need anything." Alec looked around. Magnus hadn't looked at the house yet. It was bigger than Alec had imagined but not too big. It was a small path to the door and Alec could see a little of a lake behind the house. They went up on the porch and stod infernot of the black wooden door.

"Do you need more time just standing here? Or do you want to go inside?"

"Lets go inside." He said and grabbed Alec hand. They picked up their bags and headed for the house.

They stood outside of the door as Magnus lifted the doormat to find a key, he unlocked the door. Alec let Magnus do it all in his own pace. He could only guess how hard this was on Magnus to be back where he has his first and probably hardest memories. Where he first was told that he wasn't enough and that his worth was lesser than anyone else.

He opened the door and it was as a wave of guilt. He looked as he was going to cry. It didn't look as he was breathing, he froze. But then it stoped. He started breathing again and he took a step inside. It was if he realised that nobody could hurt him there.

"Are you okay?"

Magnus took a deal breath and turned around to Alec who still stood outside. Alec couldn't read what his boyfriend was feeling. Usually he understood at least if he was worried, afraid or something as that. But now.... his face was compliantly blank. But when he started to cry Alec could see that he was hurt but at the same time relived. Alec dropped his suitcase and flew at his boyfriend as Magnus dropped to his knees. They stood there, on their knees.

"Alec..." was all Magnus said, he couldn't say anything else. It was like he hit a wall that had been there but it was falling apart.

"Shhh. I'm here Magnus. It's okay. Let it go" Alec expected him to cry even more. But he just started apologising and stood up. "Why are you apologising?"

"Because.. I-I wanted this to be a holiday for you to relax and learn more about me, but I just cry."

"No Magnus, it's okay. Of course you're gonna cry. The last time you were here, you were just a boy and all the memories you have of this place must be terrifying." Alec said and hugged his boyfriend. They stood there for a good ten minutes, just talking about things so that Magnus could clam down. Magnus showed him to the kitchen.

"Everything is different."

"Well yeah. It's been some time." Alec said and they both grinned.

"Are you calling me old Alexander?" Magnus said and moved to his boyfriend who was currently sitting on a chair by the table in the middle of the room.

"No... sorry. That's now what I meant. I jus-." But Magnus interupted Alec's apology by laughing. "Why don't you tell me how it used to look like?" Alec asked.

"Can I do that later? I want to look around a little." And so they did. He showed him all the different rooms which was now other kinds of rooms. He showed him all of the rooms except for two. They were standing outside of one of them. Alec letting Magnus take his time. When Alec though Magnus was going to open the door he just turned around to hug him.

"This was my room" he whispered into Alec's ear. Alec hugged him tighter.

Magnus let go of Alec and just went in. Just like that. Alec was shocked. The room had a big bed and the corner of the room had a big wall of glass. You could see the lake from here. "I used to miss this room so much when I was younger."

Magnus sat down in the bed. This time when he cried it wasn't a pained cry. It almost looked as if he was happy, or as happy he could be in this situation. Alec sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him. He moved his leg, he was going to lay down in the bed to hold Magnus when he heard something. The floor. Just as Simon had heard in Clary's home, when they found the box under the floorboards.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, probably because Alec had a confused look on his face. Alec stood up and pressed his foot on the same spot on the floor again.

"The floor, it's something under it. Do you remember something about a hole here?"

"Omg. I had almost forgotten about that." Magnus flew up and sat down on his knees, removing a floorboard. "I didn't have many friends when a was little but the one I had, she and I used to put our drawings here. Although I drew stick figures and she was like a mini Picasso." He reached his hand under the floor and pulled out some old paper. But also a small box. "I don't remember that, but I can't believe that is still here." He placed everything on the bed and sat down next to it. He looked at Alec who was just standing there, not knowing what to do. Magnus patted on the sheets, for Alec to sit down with him, which he gladly did. (A/N: again I know this is not reasonable for it to still exist there but it does)

"This isn't mine, but I recognise the look of it," Magnus said and held the box, it was a dark dark blue, almost black box with a lid with the corners broken off. He opens it and what he caused him to start to cry again.

"Magnus, what is it?"

"I-I don't know what to say. Only that this house doesn't only hold bad memories." He held out the box to show Alec, it was small pictures with the name Eve written on the backside of every singel one was pikturens drawn presumedly ny Eve. While Alec was looking at the pictures Magnus had found another piece of paper, but it had no drawing on. Only nicely written cursive text.

"I-Is that you?" Alec asked.

"Yes Alexander. I thought all this time that this place would only make me sad and that I will always only have bad memories from. But she drew these pictures of me and left a note. Just in case I would ever come back here again. I don't think she was expecting this long after, but still"

They spent the rest of that day just processing everything that had seen and Alec could feel Magnus becoming more comfortable in the house. It helped that they had changed a lot, but Alec still felt as if Magnus always had is guard up and there was something he didn't he'll him.

In the evening they got real cosy in one of the beds. Alec laid on his back sending Izzy a text while Magnus was reading a book.

"How are you feeling Magnus?" Alec said after he placed his phone on the nightstand

"Better. But it's still a lot to take in." Magnus put his book by Alec's phone and felt as if he was going to cry again. "Gods, I don't want to cry again."

"It's okay Magnus. You can cry." He said and wrapped his arms once again around his boyfriend. "I just feel like I don't know how to make you feel better, or at least be there for you in some way. I know that I wasn't here and I could never imagine what you have been through but I still want to be here for you."

"That's it." Was all Magnus said.

"What's it?" Alec asked. Magnus curled up too him so that he could press sweet kisses on Alec's mouth.

"That's what I need, you say you don't know how to be there for me, but just you admitting and excepting that you might never understand all of this. That is what I need from you. Tell me you love me and never leave my side. That and hold me, please"

"Of course" Alec pulled his boyfriend tighter so that he was the big spoon. "I do, I love you so much and thank you for feeling comfortable with sharing this with me. It really means a lot to me."

"Alexander, baby. I couldn't possibly do this without you. I'm just staring to wonder if this might not have been the most 'stress relieving' and 'nice' holiday you wanted."

"No no no. Magnus. This is exactly what I wanted. I have always wanted you to feel like you weren't alone and that you don't hade to face your demons alone. I'm here's I won't let anything happen to you"

Magnus turned his head to hiss Alec with every ounce of love he had in his body.  
"Although I love all of this, and you. We really have to stop we that cheesy goodness before I die and you will be my cause of death"

They both started laughing. This holiday was going to be really great not only for Magnus but for his relationship with Alec as well. Magnus ended up falling asleap in Alecs arms and Alec believes that sleep might be just what Magnus needed at that point. Alec spent som time preocessing where they were and what had happend in the past couple of hours befors eventuellt falling asleap aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks!


End file.
